just glasses
by Jette666
Summary: just non-sense...
1. Chapter 1

**This very very short story just came from my friend while we're passing time. It wasn't exactly the original idea. This is just the introduction and I wonder if that friend of mine will be happy if I continue this fic about the trio. I just posted it because I don't want this docx to be remained unread.**

**Author's note:I don't own Gintama.**

"_It's been almost three months since Ginsan began visiting Yoshiwara every other day. I always asked him why but he always replies the same word: 'Woman'._

_I don't if I'm gonna believe that but somehow I find it a little confusing. Why does he answer 'woman' and not 'women'? Is he always after the same hostess there?_

_ One time I asked him if I can come but he always say that I'm still a minor. Of course I'm not going there for the same thing but he doesn't always listen to my reasons and it always ended up leaving me stuck frozen in the front door while I watch him walk away. Sometimes I wish…"_

"Oi glasses, what's with that dramatic gazing outside the windows?" asked the Yato girl while eating rice in Gintoki's table. "And can you cut that weird monologue of yours. You're annoying me."

"Gomen gomen Kagurachan. I'm just getting carried away with those new blinds we bought last week," replied Shinpachi walking back to the couch and adjusted his glasses. "But really… What's up with him?" He asked looking down like he's been in some serious thinking.

"I really like to answer your question but I have no idea about it, "she mumbles with her mouth full.

"But haven't you noticed it? Everytime he goes back he wears a smile?"

"That's Yoshiwara. Of course every man that went there are leaving happy."

But he's not contented with that reason. It's just too broad. He wants to know the exact reason about it. He needs to. "But could it be more than that?" he asked as he looked at her seriously. She glanced back at him and together the stare at each other like they have the thing thinking.

"Maybe because…" she paused.

"Because?"

"It's more than drinking and fun…"

"What do you mean Kagurachan?"

"I mean something like… Se…"

Before she could finish her word Shinpachi quickly slammed him palms on the table. "What the hell are you talking about? How can you think of a thing like that? Where did you learn that word anyway?" he shouted.

"The sadist taught it all to me," she replied like it's nothing.

**SHOCK MODE**

He can't believe of what he just heard and moment of silence came after. He doesn't want to talk anymore but he wanted to ask her badly.

"A-a-ano… K-kagurachan d-don't tell me t-that…" he stutter but she quickly answered in a gladly.

"That's right. And you know what, I really did enjoy every minute of it."

Volcano erupted in his mind as it echoed to his brains every word she just said to him.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!"

His jaw dropped like his tongue is about roll out on the floor. His blood raised, his mind exploded and his soul is about to leave his body.

"What the hell did she just say? The sadist. Okita. Did that to our Kagura?" he thought while pulling his hairs with both hands in sudden madness. " How can that Kagura experienced that before me?" he thought. (Whatever he's thinking.)

He wants to make sure if heard that right so he asked her again.

Kagura finished his rice and pats her stomach in satisfaction when she noticed Glasses looks so pale and disturbed. "Oi Shinpachi, are you constipated or do you have a diarrhea?"

"S-so Kagurachan… Did you enjoy it?" he asked, completely ignoring her question but she didn't mind about it.

"Yes. It's like I wanted more." She replied proudly.

Now he regrets asking that thing to her.

Now there are two things that shinpachi wants to know. What's Gintoki's business in Yoshiwara and what did Kagura learned from the sadist?

**End**

**Author's note: I just love driving shinpachi mad…**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Am I left behind? I think that Gintoki has already the interest in having a serious relationship. And Kagura has experience that mature people has which also means that she has someone special. Now I feel kinda suicidal today."_

_ "_Excuse me sir, but if keep staring and standing on my store's windows, you'll scare my customers away. Please leave the place if you have nothing to buy anymore," begged the old convenience store keeper while mopping the floor. Without a word, Glasses left the place with a hand full of goodies and ingredients. The store keeper felt a little guilty on what he did but there's nothing he can do.

The prickling heat of the sun doesn't bother the man who has the weight of the world. He knows that if he went back to Gintoki's place, he will be reminded of that thing again, but what can he do? He can't take away the groceries with him since it's from the odd job's money.

He mindlessly crossed the street without looking at the pedestrian signal. Cars start honking with a great speed and he didn't realize that he made it to the other side miraculously but he didn't snap out until he arrived at the odd jobs.

"I'm home," said Shinpachi with low spirit. He saw Kagura watching the television happily. Why does she look so happy? That's the question that popped into his mind.

"Welcome home Shinpachi!" greeted the girl.

"Whoa! That was well-mannered!" he murmured with a shocked.

"What?" asked Kagura.

"N-nothing," he quickly denied. "You look kinda happy. Mind if you tell me," said Shinpachi as he puts down the bag of goodies on the table. Seeing her like that made him a little lighter than earlier.

Kagura saw the goods on the table and reminds her of what happened yesterday which is the reason why she is happy today.

"I learned a new style on the sadist again. And you know what? HE CAME TO ME," she proudly said.

The world suddenly turned to black like he wants to get sucked to into a black hole and die there. He couldn't move a single muscle as a single sweat drop crawls behind his ear. Hey, glasses are you okay? Glasses? Since I (Author) can't call him loud because I only narrate this thing, he still froze like a preserved mammoth.

"K-Kagura…" he called with his face down. A liquid dropped from his face to the floor that might be his sweat or his tear.

"Yes?"

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked with softer voice.

"Of course! That's why I'm happy," she replied with a brighter voice.

.

.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH! "He came running away with a speed of 120 mph, destroying the door and creating a trail of dust on the road bothering the passersby.

"This is not happening! This is not f**king happening!"

"THUD!"

He hit someone that caused him to lose balance and hit his bottom on the ground. He didn't know that he's already at the market district.

"oi, oi. Careful where are you going Patsuan. What's wrong with you, running 120 mph!?" shouted the silver haired as he maintained his balance. Glasses rubbed his bottom in pain.

"Sorry1 sorry! I didn't no-" his voice died out when he saw that familiar face. "Ginsan. What are you doin-" his voice died out again when someone behind Gintoki approached him. She's not standing still; instead she's on a wheelchair. Her black shiny hair is neatly done and you still smell the fragrance of the shampoo she used.

"W- why are you together in this place?" he asked with a terrified look in his eyes. He can't believe on what he is seeing now.

Both looked away from Shinpachi like they are hiding or something to be embarrassed of. "Err… you see this is uhmm,"

"That's enough!" he demanded as he gestured to stop with his hand. He lifted himself to the ground and removed the dust from his clothes. "I'm done listening to your excuses! You didn't tell me everything from the beginning. I thought you'll trust me. How could you? Keeping these things from me. This is not fair," he said in a cold manner. He stepped backward in a disgusted and terrified look in his eyes.

"Y-you know what… I'm outta here. I-I hope y-you enjoy your moment. Sorry for disturbing you and being a nuisance," he said, controlling his anger before he dashed again.

There was a moment of silence between the two before she spoke a word. "Did he already know it from the beginning?" said Hinowa, still surprised from glasses reactions.

"That we're preparing for Tsukky's birthday party? I don't know. He's a weirdo anyway. Don't mind him."

He pulled out a piece of paper from his kimono and read it. It's a shopping list. "Now let's get started," he said as he hold and pushes the wheelchair. He remembered glasses again.

"He's a loud mouthed freak. I kept it from him. I don't wanna get the surprise to be spoiled," he said.

"Thanks for giving me a hand Ginsan. For exchange, do you wanna have a drink with Tsukky," said Hinowa with a smile on her face.

"No!" he shouted.

"What? This is your idea anyway," she replied.

"Well, I wasn't serious."

AUTHOr: kinda fast pacing? Short?

GiINSAN: Yep.

AUTHOR: I'll improve it on the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews anyway. Just messing up with Glasses.


End file.
